Nahas!
by Seijuurou Eisha
Summary: Bekisah mengenai kenahasan Onikiri dalam menjalani hari sekolahnya sebagai Jomblo teraniaya./'ASTAGAAAA! NAGA ICHIMOKUREN JADI LIMA! MATA SUCI DEDEK ONI TERNODAAA' Onikiri langsung merapal seribu satu mantra agar jadi obat mata dan dengan beringas menutup pintu masuk menuju atap./AU, Parody (hambar dan tidak lucu), Shounen Ai, OOC dengan alur balapan/Oneshoot


Onikiri itu ngenes, pokoknya ngenes udah gitu aja.

* * *

.

.

 **Onmyoji-** **陰陽師** / **NeatEase** dan artist bersangkutan

 **Story:** **Seijuurou Eisha**

 **Rate** : inginnya **M** , tapi **T** -+ saja

 **Genr** e: _**Romance**_ dan _ **Parody**_ (genre _Humour unavailable_ karena yang bersangkutan receh dan garing)

 **Warning** : **AU** , **bahasa tidak baku,** **EYD tidak sempurna** , **OOC, OOT** , _ **Shounen-Ai,**_ tidak dimaksudkan untuk bashing chara manapun, ff abal- abal yang ditujukan untuk memenuhi asupan vitamin B(oys love) penulis. **ide** _ **mainstream**_ , terinspirasi dari salah satu _fanart_ yang diposting lewat weibo dan dibagikan lewat pinterest (saya gak bisa bacanya jadi bingung nulis nama beliau). Ditulis sepenuh hati tapi hambar dengan alur balapan.

 **Pair** : **ShutenxIbaraki, HiromasaxSeimei, OotenguxYouko** dan **Onikirix** (masih dirahasiakan untuk kepentingan cerita).

.

.

Semoga yang baca tidak menyesal dan minta _return_ waktu yang disia-siakan karena salah klik judul fanfik.

.

.

* * *

Riuh ruang Tata Boga memang menyimpan kesenangan tersendiri, terutama untuk para pasangan (ehem) baru jadian yang kebetulan dipersatukan dalam satu kelompok. Layaknya sejoli baru kencan kemarin sore tentu saja pasangan Ibaraki- Shuten adalah salah satu pasangan yang masih hangat- hangat wajan penggorengan akan menebarkan seribu satu bau-bau kasmaran dilatar belakangi oleh guguran bunga sakura; _plus-plus_ sekalian ada Sakura dan Tadayoshi yang memadu kasih diatas pohon seraya ongkang-ongkang kaki.

Ah, masa muda~

Tentu saja berkebalikan dengan laki- laki calon _gary-stu_ dan gebetan Ibaraki Douji tidak jadi yang terus-terusan menghela nafas sambil bermuram durja. Selain alasan satu kelompok dengan duo berisik Yamausagi dan Mouba yang terus- terusan mengoceh tanpa membantunya sama sekali ya sisanya karena dimeja belakang sana, sang (ehem) mantan gebetan sedang suap-suapan mesra dengan ketua klub Bisbol. Iya, Shuten Douji yang isunya pernah mengejar cinta Momiji si ketua klub sorak itu kini memilih jalan menikung tajam dan jadian dengan sahabat sejak zaman zigot; Ibaraki yang sekarang telah lama menjadi kacung dan budak cinta si merah super galak.

Memang sih tema masakan kali ini sangat mudah, hanya membuat kreasi masakan berbahan dasar nasi. Niatnya ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih rumit karena sejujurnya Onikiri itu lelaki paling mandiri di klan Minamoto. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi, Onikiri pasrah karena Yao Bikuni- _sensei_ sang Ratu Cenayang sejagat telah menitahkan ketua kelas mereka- Hangan si pendiam untuk menentukan kelompok memasak ini dengan cara kuno, pakai undian. Katanya sih biar semua semakin akrab,

'iya akrab sih akrab, yang pacaran makin lengket yang jomblo tetap merana.' Isi bathin Onikiri menggerutu tak karuan.

Jadi dengan ketabahan dan lapang hati, Onikiri yang Maha kalem hanya membuat _onigiri_ dengan gaya _fusion_ -inginnya sih buat _onigiri_ rasa rendang biar tetap _tier rangking_ keterampilan memasaknya berada di lima besar _rangking_ kelas.

Abaikan Yamausagi dan Mouba yang senang berlari-lari mengitari meja _pantry_ seraya bersorak riang, Onikiri mulai memotong bawang bombay dan beberapa sayuran kemudian memasukkan daging ayam yang telah dibersihkan ke dalam panci dengan air mendidih dan dilanjutkan dengan menumis bahan lainnya. Kemudian dengan tangan dinginnya, pemuda bermata amber itu mencincang semua bahan isian dan mencampurkannya dengan berbagai bahan yang telah disiapkan, disela- sela memasaknya Onikiri masih dapat mendengar senda gurau tiga lelaki dibelakangnya, tentu saja Ibaraki-Shuten dan Kuro Mujou yang entah mengapa berada dikelompok berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Ne..ne, Ibaraki- _san_ sebaiknya jadi juru cicip saja." suara bass milik Mujou sulung terdengar dari sudut p _antry_

"Tapi kita harus mengerjakannya secara berkelompok!" Ibaraki manyun menggemaskan,

Mau tidak mau sebagai calon suami masa depan Ibaraki yang manis, Shuten harus turun tangan agar lengan kekasihnya yang baru saja mengalami cedera akibat pertandingan minggu lalu tidak semakin membengkak. Ibaraki sendiri tipikal laki- laki tahan banting, ya cuma dia hanya sedang sial karena SMA sebelah ternyata bermain seperti anjing galak tetangga Yasha yang diberi nama Tomato, ya tapi kan yang penting menangnya itu lho yang Ibaraki pentingkan jadinya ya seperti ini. Ibaraki yang masih berdebat dengan Kuro Mujou dikagetkan dengan sodoran sendok didepan mulutnya, dengan ogah- ogah manja kemudian mengunyahnya.

"hmm, Enak!" Ibaraki mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya, Shuten hanya terkekeh dan mengacak surai Ibaraki gemas.

Onikiri kemudian membelakangi mereka dan menggigit ujung kukunya gemas,

'Tolong kalau mau bermesraan diluar kelas bisa kan?'

iya diam- diam Onikiri masih sayang. Soalnya salah dia sendiri sih, keseringan curhat dengan Yoto Hime dan Yuki Ona sampai pulang sekolah saja minta pulang bareng untuk minta saran PDKT malah berakhir dengan Ibaraki yang sudah dimodusin via aplikasi _chat_ dan hampir _move on_ dari Shuten Douji ya tidak jadi, karena kakanda Onikiri yang kelihatan lebih senang jalan dengan dua primadona kelas dibandingkan pulang bareng Iba. Jadi kamu jomblo karena sudah PHP anak orang, rasakan!

Dengan segala kekuatan jones, Onikiri mulai membuat onigiri dengan penuh dendam kepada Shuten Douji. Iri tanda tak mampu mblo.

Saking bertenaganya, bentuk kepalan onigiri yang dihasilkan malah membentuk tanda hati. Onikiri berdecih ganteng, kok bisa- bisanya dia malah bikin bentuk seperti ini. Dengan tabah dan helaan nafas panjang Onikiri mulai melanjutkan perkejaannya diiringi dengan Yamausagi dan Mouba yang menatap dengan pandangan heran.

* * *

Usai menjalankan kelas memasak yang penuh dengan rona kengenesan yang hakiki. Onikiri berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk makan siang sekaligus mengistirahatkan matanya dari radiasi atomik asmara level logam orbital f dari sejoli Douji.

 **BRAK!**

Atap sekolah memang warbasyah, baru buka pintu saja anginnya sudah sesejuk air sungai Arakawa- _minus_ om- om _blao_ juragan empang berwajah garang.

 **Tap!**

Baru selangkah Onikiri menapakkan kaki kirinya, mata amber sudah disuguhi dua senseinya yang asik melumat bibir satu sama lain.

"...nggghh...Hi..romasa..ah!"

'ASTAGAAAA! NAGA ICHIMOKUREN JADI LIMA! MATA SUCI DEDEK ONI TERNODAAA!' Onikiri langsung merapal seribu satu mantra agar jadi obat mata dan dengan beringas menutup pintu masuk menuju atap.

 **BRAK!**

"Yaampun, aku tidak tahu kalau Hiromasa- _sama_ ternyata benar- benar semesum itu dengan Seimei- _sensei_." pantas saja Raja rusuh klan Minamoto jarang pulang kekediaman inti, ternyata...

Onikiri hanya mampu mengelus dada berotornya setengah lega setengah terkejut, "Hampir saja, hhh~" hela Onikiri.

Benar- benar hari yang menyesakkan, bagaimana bisa sekolah sekelas Heian _Academy_ (tolong jangan dibaca dengan pelantunan salah satu acara televisi lokal) bisa berisi orang pacaran semua. Onikiri murka, kasihanilah dia yang jomblo budiman ini.

Sudah jomblo, kerjaannya selalu memergoki orang-orang yang sedang bermesraan. Kan Oni juga mau!

Pokoknya dia kesal, besok dia mau bolos saja!

* * *

Jam terakhir dengan kegiatan klub merupakan salah satu rutinitas umum yang dijalani Onikiri sebagai pelajar cerdas dan berbudaya. Tentu ia ikut salah satu klub, salah satunya klub _Kendo_ bersama Yoto Hime- si teman curhat, Hone Ona, Yasha serta si boncel kelas sepuluh, Hannya dan Kusa. Jangan salah, boncel-boncel begitu Hannya dan Kusa masuk sebagai jajaran kouhai yang diperhitungkan dengan segala prestasi mereka semenjak _chuugakkou_. Tapi berhubung Ubume- _sensei_ selaku Pembina klub sedang berbahagia atas kelahiran bayi-bayi kucing peliharannya kemudian memutuskan berbagi kebahagiaan dengan meliburkan kegiatan klub seminggu penuh.

Ah, bahagia….bisa bobok siang akutu~

Onikiri senyum-senyum nista selama perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Minamoto,

'Akhirnya, aku terlepas dari segala kemalangan ini.'

Dengan tangan terkepal pemuda jangkung ini berpose seolah- olah telah merdeka dan baru berhenti setelah salah seorang anak kecil berbisik keras-keras ada orang aneh pada ibunya.

Nikmat kan?, sudah jomblo dikatain anak kecil lagi.

Onikiri harus tabah dan jaga wibawa. Karena tokoh utama fiksi idola sejuta umat biasanya harus ganteng dan kalem.

.

.

Memasuki kawasan pedestrian, jalan ramai merupakan hal biasa yang dilalui Onikiri setiap hari. Tapi ada peristiwa ganjil hari ini. Selain bukan _Valentine_ hari ini juga bukan _White day_ tapi lagi- lagi dia malah melihat P _layboy_ sekolahannya malah asyik memadu kasih sambil gandengan tangan persis didepan rambu penyebrangan sembari menunggu lampu penyebarangan berubah warna menjadi hijau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Youko dan abang Ootengu si ketua klub musik yang Maha Tampan sejagad Heian _Academy_ (sekali lagi tolong jangan dibaca dengan jargon salah satu acara televisi lokal) yang ternyata _backstreet_ dibelakang fans setianya.

'Terus aja _skinship_ dasar PDA, dunia serasa milik berdua terus, yang lain cuma ngontrak!'

Onikiri panas dalam artian sebenarnya, bukan karena iri tapi karena saat ini musim panas dan oknum yang bermesraan malah anteng menebar kebencian- mon maap maksudnya aura pinkeu-pinkeu dibarisan depan sedangkan lampu penyebrangan sudah mulai berganti menjadi hijau. Selang lima detik, si pasangan _backstreet_ yang dimaksud akhirnya melangkah ke jalan yang benar.

.

.

"Akhirnya~" mau tak mau Onikiri bernafas lega, betapa perjalanan pulang ke kediaman Yorimitsu- _sama_ begitu berliku. Tentu Onikiri banjir air mata dalam hati.

Setelah menempuh gunung dan melewati lembah- ini bohong, akhirnya dua puluh lima menit menyiksa dilalui Onikiri sepanjang perjalan pulang telah selesai. Rasanya seperti ada _font_ merah tebal bertuliskan _Win_ diikuti dengan hadiah _honor,_ 300 _jades_ dan 20 _skin tokens_ yang akan dikirim via kurir diawal minggu.

Tentu saja Onikiri merasa lega, selain disiksa lahir bathin ternyata dirinya harus disiksa materil juga. Dompet karet Pikachu kuningnya malah tertinggal di loker dan menyebabkan Onikiri kehausan meringkuk sedih didepan _vending machine_.

Agak tidak tega sejujurnya, tapi berhubung ini kisah fiksi tentang kenahasan kisah Onikiri ya mau bagaimana lagi, pokoknya harus dibuat sengenes mungkin.

"T _adaima_ ~" Onikiri berjalan lesu menuju kamarnya yang berada di wilayah timur rumah tradisional klan Minamoto tapi kadang dia apel juga sih ke salah satu kamar diarah barat lorong. Hmm, saya curiga.

Karena lelah lahir- bathin setelah menempuh lika-liku kehidupan, Onikiri yang biasanya rapi dan selalu membersihkan diri sebelum memasuki wilayah bergravitasi tinggi (baca: kasur), kini tergolek pasrah diatas kasur bersprai nila dengan motif bunga sepatu putih. Tanpa menghiraukan kemeja yang kusut dan masih digunakan esok hari, Onikiri berevolusi menjadi putri tidur dalam kedipan mata.

Hmm, kasihan.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik kamar, ada sosok lain yang masuk kedalam kamar dan menyampirkan selimut dengan penuh sayang.

Cup!

Kening rata Onikiri mendadak basah, " _Oyasumi nasai_."

 **OWARI**

* * *

Cerita ini didedikasikan kepada para onmyoji yang kena _Unlucky Streak_ dan belum beruntung di _event summon_ manapun. Saya doakan semoga Shikigami SSR kita bertambah dan para pencinta _yaoi_ sealam jagad juga para pembaca yang baik hati (kalau ada yang baca).

Ah iya lupa, penampilan Shuten merujuk ke skin Drunken Shanty sedangkan Ibaraki dengan skin winter bamboo; Ootengu dengan skin An (Heian Festival); Youko dengan skin Student Shy; Onikiri dengan skin White Hibiscus; Kuro Mujou dengan Obsidian Black; Yoto Hime dengan Scarlet Saber; ; Hiromasa dengan Bamboo Archer dan Seimei dengan skin Lunar Corona. Serta cast lainnya menggunakan skin default masing- masing (kecuali Kusa dan Hannya yang sudah punya skin anak sekolahan). Saya lupa nama skin di Arena apa aja, udah lama gak main.

Salam dingin,

 **Eisha**


End file.
